


Spanish Pandas

by SpanishPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pandas, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to work a case in Madrid, and unexpectedly run into another creature during a hunt.<br/>Pandas in Spain are totally more hardcore than elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanish Pandas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by gotowhatsanapocalae on tumblr (yes I'm on tumblr, spanish-panda), hope you enjoy~

He had no idea how it came to this.

It was just supposed to be a simple hunt. Well, maybe not  _that_  simple. They’d gotten word from a fellow hunter that a group of shapeshifters was discovered in Madrid, which was odd enough. He’d never heard of these creatures traveling in groups. There wasn’t much going on with the brothers, and staying idle in the bunker for so long had begun to drive the elder Winchester mad. So now, here he was, in Spain with their resident angel of the Lord. Sam had decided to hang back in case anything popped up, leaving Dean wandering around Madrid with the stiffer-than-a-fucking-tree Castiel by his side. Fan-freaking-tastic.

As if this situation couldn’t get any more annoying, the local zoo had been expecting a transfer, a young panda; the bear was to be transported in a crate along with some other animals, but whoever was driving must’ve had at least 15 cups of coffee that morning. The crate containing the panda had tipped and busted, and now the large creature was on the loose. Not only was it on the loose- it had somehow found its way to where Dean and Cas had tracked some of the shifters. It had almost gone unnoticed, until the duo heard it shuffling in the leaves behind them.

"…Is that a panda?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I believe it is.”

"What the hell is a panda doing here?"

"Perhaps we should ask it."

Before Dean got the chance to ask if that was sarcasm or not (honestly, with the angel he could never tell), another sound caught his attention. He turned back to the cabin they’d happened upon to see who he presumed was one of the shifters walk out. Checking to make sure it was loaded, he held up his gun and observed the woman. She did in fact look just like the one who had been murdered the week before. Just as he was about to lodge a silver bullet in its heart, the panda let out a lazy yet terrifying half-yawn-half-roar. Dean almost leapt out of his skin, the bullet ricocheting off of a tree a few yards from the shifter. The creature, just as startled, took one look at the hunter, then disappeared into the woods.

"Son of a bitch!" He turned to the bear, pointing an accusatory finger in its direction. "You screwed up my shot!"

"Dean, I don’t believe it can understand you. Even if it could, surely that was not its intentio-"

"Oh shut up…" Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, he shook his head. "Whatever, we need to catch up to that thing. If we haven’t lost it already. Afterwards we’ll have to track down the others. I guess it’s good they weren’t home…"

After about 10 minutes of searching, the panda clumsily trailing behind, Dean cursed under his breath.

"There’s no way in hell we’ll be able to find it with this stupid bear following us!" Said bear just yawned, blinking slowly at the enraged hunter. "You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you? The fuck do you want?"

"Dean, please. I’m sure it doesn’t understand what it’s doing. Perhaps it’s just taken an interest in our activities."

Dean let out an exsaperated sigh. “Great. Just… fucking great.” He started through the trees once again, fed up with this situation already. Cas and the bear followed, both looking somewhat confused.

25 minutes had passed before Dean had to stop and catch his breath.

"How are we supposed to find this thing? It probably knows the woods like the back of its hand." An accurate assumption, as the creature they sought after crept from behind an old oak with a blade in its hand. Its footsteps were silent, the thing making its way up to the two. It had just reached Dean when the panda decided to stretch its limbs, letting out a great yawn and toppling over onto the shifter with a  _thump._  Dean jumped, whirling around to face the large animal.

"What in the f- oh."

The shifter struggled underneath the bear, cursing left and right. The panda didn’t budge. Dean almost laughed- almost- as he shook his head at the sight.

"Looks like you aren’t all that bad after all, huh?"

The shifter growled up at him. “Get this damn thing off of me.”

"Hm… nah, it looks pretty comfy right there." He pointed his gun at its head and gave it one of his famous shit eating grins before filling its skull with silver. The panda blinked at the fine red mist that now coated its fur.

Boy, would they have a story for Sam when they got home.


End file.
